


seven days

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seven Days AU, ansgt-ish, i think its a manga idk anymore, or read the manga (?), yall should watch seven days its so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: seven days are more than enough to fall in love(seven days au)





	seven days

 

 

it’s kind of a cinematic scene, jackson’s at history class, the teacher excused herself to pick up her phone and hadn’t come back yet, the boy sighs heavily and stares through the window, memory tainted with his most recent break up.

  
a hit on the back of his head breaks his line of thoughts, it’s jaebum, of course it is.

  
“what did you hit me for?” “why did suzy break up with you this time?” “you make it sound like we’ve broken up more times than i can count” “then how many times was it?” “it’s the third, and last” “so she said why” “yeah…”

  
jackson closes his eyes for a moment, eyelids barely touching.

  
_“you’re not the person i thought you were, you always let me down with how careless you are with the things you do or say. that part of you… i really hate.”_

  
“she really said that to you?” jackson sighs so heavily he feels his lungs might colapse, maybe that’s how a heartbreak feels like. 

  
“well… people tend to think you’re nice but you’re such an ass, i don’t blame her” “you’re not helping, jb” “i’m not trying to, anyway, who are you going to the dance thing with?”

  
of course suzy had to dump him a month before prom.

  
“i don’t know, i don’t care either… see you.”

  
jackson doesn’t really give his friend a chance to answer, taking steadfast steps as he leaves the classroom.

 

  
*

 

  
it’s sunny outside so jackson sits on the sidewalk.

  
and there’s that.

  
park jinyoung is arriving an hour late with someone that looks like his girlfriend of the week.

  
the thing is, jinyoung dates anyone who confesses to him for a week and then dumps said person, only jackson thought these were just rumours.

  
he chews on his cheek as the other boys approaches, trying to avoid him he keeps looking at the floor as if there’s something very interesting going on there.

  
“hi” “uh…hi, is that your new girlfriend?” “nope, that one isn’t” jackson doesn’t know what to say so he fixes his gaze back to the floor “jackson, do you have classes now?” “teacher left us with homework, but i’m done with it already.”

  
jackson thinks about what jinyoung’s last girlfriend said about him.

  
_“he treats you well while you date, and he never cheats on you.”_

  
jackson only notices he’s been staring at the younger boy when the later looks back at him “what’s up hyung?” “did anyone confess today?” “not yet” “do you date anyone as long as they confess first?” the boy looks away from him but nods “would you date me?”

  
jinyoung’s looking at him again but the silence screams in between them.

  
yeeun, the history teacher, shows up at the main gate and gives jackson a life lesson or two about skipping class, and of course jinyoung takes this as his cue to leave before he gets scolded too.

  
leaving jackson with that unanswered question.

 

  
*

 

  
jinyoung shows up at end of class next day, with a grin covering his entire face “hey jackson, want to go home with me?” “there’s no activities on the drama club today?” “nope” “don’t you have plans?” “if i had any i wouldn’t waste my time coming here, anyway give me your phone” “what?” “so i can text you.”

  
jackson does give him his number and he hopes to god that this isn’t about what he asked last time they met, afterall it was all pure and utter pretense on his behalf.

  
he didn’t really want to date jinyoung, not at all.

 

  
*

 

  
jinyoung’s ex girlfriend haunts his dreams way too often, and it’s always the same.

  
they’re at her house and she has him pinned on the couch, she says she’ll break up with her girlfriend, which happens to be jinyoung’s sister, so she can stay with him, she says ‘i love you’ but her eyes have no emotion whatsoever, it’s like falling into a hole that leads you to nowhere.

  
jinyoung wakes up.

  
he has three missed calls from her.

  
on the fifth he picks up.

  
“what?” “you’re late” she sing songs and jinyoung adjusts the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he puts his shoes on “i’m not single today so i can’t meet you” “again? what’s that person like? is she cute?” “she’s beautiful.” 

  
it’s kind of wrong because jinyoung pictures jackson instead of the girl he’s dating this week.

  
“but i’m the one that loves you!” “why don’t you stay with my sister? she loves you” “i really hate it when you say that, i’m hanging up.” 

  
_how can someone say they love or hate anyone or anything so easily?_

  
jinyoung breaks up with the girl of the week on that day.

 

  
*

 

  
jackson and jinyoung meet up at the drama club later that day.

  
and it’s really unsettling if anything, because everyone else in the room can see they’re staring at each other way too much, even when their characters aren’t interacting at all.

  
“i may be tactless but i’m not dumb, what’s with you two?” jaebum blurts out and jinyoung averts his gaze from jackson right away “i have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
jackson swears jinyoung’s eyes are smiling at him.

 

  
*

 

  
“you looked kinda cool in that scene where you had to cry, pure talent” “i looked cool?” “yeah i mean, i got emotional… even yugyeom did” “he’s a crybaby.” 

  
jinyoung laughs, he really does laugh and jackson kind of hates that he covers his smile with the sleeve of his sweater but it’s kind of cute.

  
just kind of.

  
“are we dating now?” “yeah” “well, i should enjoy while it lasts then.”

  
jackson starts walking faster and jinyoung follows quietly, until he feels he has to explain the entire thing “jackson… is it a joke to you?” 

  
instead of answering like a normal person would do, which jinyoung knows jackson isn’t, he takes him by the hand.

 

  
*

 

  
they’re having a date.

  
well, kind of.

  
they’re actually just sitting next to each other and jackson’s on his second serving of food while jinyoung can do nothing but to keep staring at his food.

  
“if we’re not happy together we should break up, don’t you think?”

   
jinyoung smiles while looking down, jackson wang is really something else.

 

  
*

 

  
they watch a movie together and it’s classical, like it’s out of a romantic comedy, jackson falls asleep on jinyoung’s shoulder.

  
before jinyoung knows he’s leaning against jackson’s head, which by coincidence or whatever you’d call it, fits perfectly against his body.

 

  
*

 

  
when jackson leaves class the next day there’s two girls surrounding jinyoung, they keep pestering him, asking who he’s dating this week.

  
“it’s me” jackson says, they giggle and one of them even tugs at jinyoung’s uniform “who is it jinyoungie?” 

  
jackson’s smile falters a little.

 

  
*

 

  
“you’ll wait for me after rehearsal right?” “yeah, since i’m your boyfriend now” “no one seems to believe it though” “since when does it matter? what other people think, i mean,” “it doesn’tt matter, but it feels like a joke.”

  
they’re in silence for a while.

   
jinyoung is drinking strawberry milk, and looking at it now jinyoung is kind of nice to look at, jackson thinks.

 

he even spots a mole on jinyoung’s chin, so he reachs out and the other boy is looking at him as if he’s an stranger, they keep staring at each other til the bell rings.

  
the break is over.

 

  
*

 

  
after class they meet up again, jaebum even points out how friendly jackson has become with jinyoung, he sounds half jealous anyway.

  
and well, it’s not really an excuse but jackson can’t help but to keep staring at that damned mole on jinyoung’s chin, it’s almost like he’s developing some sort of adoration for it.

  
he wonders what the girls would do when they dated jinyoung, so he closes his eyes softly.

  
_what would jinyoung do?_

  
with his eyes closed he doesn’t feel the younger one approach him.

  
then jinyoung kisses him.

  
it’s softer than jackson had imagined, not that he had imagined it many times or anything, but it’s soft and his mouth tastes like the strawberry milk they had at lunch, the only bad part is that jinyoung is quick to pull away.

  
“did you just…?”

  
jackson’s words are cut off my jinyoung, kissing him, again.

  
he cups jackson’s cheeks this time and puts a little more pressure, and it’s like their lips were made for each other, fitting perfectly against one another, jinyoung sighs and jackson’s two seconds away from shoving his tongue inside his mouth when he pulls away again.

  
it’s a dream.

  
it has to be, jinyoung’s alarm clock is there to remind him.

  
he’s sweating like he’s been running a marathon and he’s not sure if he really dreamt it or it actually happened.

  
but he clearly hates thursdays.

 

  
*

 

  
“yesterday was an accident” “i see it as a trap” “why is it my fault that you kissed me?” “you closed your eyes… like people do in movies” jackson’s mouth curves up remembering the scene and jinyoung’s smiling too, it suits him, he looks even prettier when he smiles.

 

  
*

 

  
they’re sitting at the stairs when jackson yawns so hard his eyes actualy get teary “you should sleep, there’s time until the next class” “then i’ll use your lap as a pillow” “you what?” 

  
and it’s simple as that, jackson’s laying on his lap.

  
like it’s the most natural thing for him to do, which kind of is, considering they’ve been dating since tuesday.

  
“do girls call you after you’ve broken up?” “i don’t know, i don’t pick up if i don’t know who’s calling” “you delete the numbers?” “yeah…” “isn’t it a bit cold?” “what if someone who dated me called me while i’m with you, is it okay?” “even so… next week, you’ll delete me too, right?” 

  
_i have no say in that._

  
“we’re not really in love anyways so it makes sense, i guess” 

  
_speak for yourself_ , jinyoung wants to say but jackson’s voice sounds as if he’s a puppy jinyoung just stepped on by accident or something like that.

 

  
*

 

  
his ex girlfriend calls again.

  
it’s been a cycle for a whole year, it’s about time to end this.

  
“i love you jinyoungie” “i love you too, but… there’s someone else i love more.”

 

  
*

 

  
their last day as a couple only gets nearer, and it’s starting to get to jackson, he even scribbles jinyoung’s name on his notebook when he’s bored at class.

  
“i may be losing it.”

 

  
*

 

  
“you should go to prom with your next girlfriend, or maybe with your ex, it seems you still like her” jackson hands him the flyer “why are you saying that now? weren’t you jealous? i was so happy back then” he crumples the piece of paper while looking down, there are actual tears forming in his eyes, and jackson’s looking at him in disbelief.

  
“why is it so hard to fall in love with someone?” “it really is, i don’t see why she dumped you” “has anyone told you you’re kind of stupid, jackson?” 

  
now jackson is sure of one thing.

  
he has no clue of what jinyoung is talking about.

  
“why am i stupid?” “you look like you pay attention to the details, but you’re actually always just doing what comes up to your mind, and it’s always surprising.”

  
yeah, jackson heard that before.

  
suzy said around the same thing when they broke up.

  
_“that part of you… i really hate”_

  
he even hear her voice on the back of his mind.

  
“that’s what i like about you.”

  
“today… it’s friday isn’t it?” “yes…” “we have two days left.”

 

  
*

 

  
“where are we going today?” “my house… if that’s okay with you.”

 

 

*

 

  
jackson’s brother is about to leave when they arrive.

  
“have fun you two, just not too much.” he says before leaving, jinyoung is pretty sure he doesn’t want to know what he meant by that.

  
and things are like that, it’s like even without saying anything jinyoung knows what to do, he sits on the floor next to jackson so they can watch TV.

  
“this movie is boring as hell.”

  
jackson is laughing at this point, of pure despair, so he texts jaebum asking if he borrowed the right DVD.

  
“he made a fool out of you?” “yeah… it was so boring i’m sleepy now” “what were you doing last night that you couldn’t sleep well?” “i was thinking… about you.”

  
jinyoung can feel his heart beating harder than ever, it even pains him, the thought of jackson liking him just the same.

  
jackson swears there’s a magnectic force oozing off jinyoung because before he can even think he’s leaning in for a kiss.

  
their lips meet once, then twice, with far more intensity than the other kisses they’ve shared, jinyoung rests his hand on jackson’s neck and whispers his name.

  
they exchange a look, lips still connected, they’re holding hands now and jackson intertwines their fingers as they keep kissing each other, jinyoung’s mouth has the aftertaste of the cheap beer they had before going to jackson’s place, and it’s actually not very pleasant, but the softness of his lips make up for it.

 

  
*

 

  
it’s over.

  
they’re not dating anymore.

  
“we’re back to hyung and dongsaeng starting tomorrow” “about that… i’ve been trying to tell you this entire time… that i love you” “you do?” “i do, i love you more than anyone else” “but how can i believe you if-” jinyoung cuts him off with a kiss, a chaste one that may even bruise due the abruptness of it, he cups jackson’s cheeks.

  
“to me… seven days are more than enough to fall in love, jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> here we are again  
> it's been a while since i wrote anything  
> anyways excuse any mistakes since english is my second language  
> also i'm posting this past midnight so i barely revised it


End file.
